Ellas
by Blue Chase
Summary: Una mujer descrita a través de diez palabras. Percy interpreta la canción bajo su punto de vista y, si, cree haberla encontrado.


Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con la almohada. No podía respirar. Genial, se había vuelto a dar la vuelta completa mientras dormía y otra vez estaba hacia abajo.

Bueno, se giró hacia la izquierda y se encontró, cara a cara, con su despertador esta vez. Las nueve de la mañana. Pues vaya horas para despertarse un sábado, ademas no había dormido demasiado, pero si bien. Sonrió... Notó una presencia detrás de si y una suave respiración en su espalda desnuda. Y ensanchó la sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta a la derecha. Y ahí estaba.

Con su piel bronceada, casi dorada y su melena rubia enmarcándole el rostro, una muchacha de rasgos afilados pero suaves a la vez, que no le habían quedado bien a cualquiera, como perfilados con cincel, y sus grandes ojos cerrados, Annabeth tenia una expresión serena y tranquila que muy pocas veces había visto en ella. Con su frente relajada, en vez de fruncida, y sus labios reposando ligeramente abiertos por donde escapaba una respiración suave, estaba mucho mas guapa de lo que el había visto jamas. Y mira que de normal era guapa. Incluso en medio de una batalla, luchando por su vida, realmente preciosa. Pero es que el no era capaz de darse cuenta de una vez. No era capaz de verla preciosa en conjunto de una vez, era como si cada vez que la veis se daba cuenta de una cosa. Era muy raro.

No quería despertarla, le encantaba ver esa tranquilidad, ese reposo en su rostro. Ademas, que Annabeth no solía lucir esa expresión demasiadas veces.

Se acerco a ella y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, le dio un beso, apenas un roce en la punta de la nariz. Ella arrugó la nariz y al le dieron ganas de reír, así que se levantó con por que no quería despertarla, se puso unos pantalones de pijama (los que había tirado ayer, estaban cerca de la ventana) y se dirigió a la cocina.

Puso café a hacer y unas tostadas. Luego, fue al baño e intento peinarse para estar algo mas presentable. Después de dos intentos, lo dio por imposible y se lavo la cara.

Mientras intentaba domar su pelo, con sus dedos esta vez, escucho la música de los vecinos de arriba...

A mi primer amor lo conocí al nacer, luz era su nombre, su poder

enorme, siempre me hizo ver la vida tan lucida y tan bella, ella

me enseñó a crecer jugando a contar estrellas.

Cada anocher, creía enmudecer cuando ilusión tocó

mi corazón de adolescente, me enamore perdidamente,

era tan bonita, mi flor favorita, mi otra mitad, me dijo

que los sueños también se hacen realidad.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, pero le recordó una frase que escuchó una vez en una entrevista al cantante, 'Esa canción lleva lo mejor de cada mujer que ha sido importante para mi. Describe a la mujer perfecta, con todas sus virtudes y algunos defectos.'

Perdida en la ciudad vi a indiferencia andando distraída,

cada día, sin saber que yo existía, su mirada ausente entre la gente no me seducía, demasiado

fría, algo me decía: desconfía.

Mientras melancolía me quería con locura,

cada noche aparecía en mi cama medio desnuda y me abrazaba,

hurgaba entre mis cicatrices, yo sollozaba, su piel no me otorgaba días felices

y la abandoné, olvidé su hechizo en su regazo.

Por que pronto conocí a pasión, fue como un flechazo...

Vale, ahora no sabría decir si esa canción describía a varias mujeres o a una sola, por medio de varias descripciones. Tampoco importaba, realmente.

Desde que escuchó esa frase, bueno, se le había quedado grabada. Mas adelante, escuchó a alguien decir 'Si alguna vez tienes la suerte de encontrar una mujer que encaje con esa descripción... Bueno, no la dejes escapar'.

Y mientras volvía a la cocina y ponía un par de tazones de café, seguía dándole vueltas a la canción.

... unidos cada madrugada, mi amada, siempre haciéndome el amor

entre hojas de papel mojadas.

Ellas, bálsamo para tu herida, la vida tiritando en una estrella,

luciérnagas que tiemblan en tu pecho, los restos de un naufragio,

andamio que restaura los recuerdos, el cielo en el que sueñan los cautivos.

Conocí a constancia al poco tiempo, me atrajo su fragancia

y desde aquel momento la fui conociendo,

su autoestima y disciplina me dijeron: no abandones,

tendrás un sitio en la cima con los mejores.

Una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Quizá una idea precipitada y demasiado temprana, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dio un mordisco a su tostada de mermelada de fresas y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y se apoyó en el marco. Seguía escuchando la canción. Hacia frío pero se aguantó un poco.

Pero sufrí mal de amores cuando envidia me miró al pasar,

otra vampiresa que besa y que te hace sangrar. Al hablar mentía,

quería matar mi fe, puso veneno en la lengua de aquellos que me crucé.

Fue por eso que llore junto a nostalgia cada tarde, sintiéndome

un cobarde si venia a acariciarme, hasta que un día soledad llamó a mi puerta

y me paralizó me abrazó, rompiendo mi armazón y yo vi pasar los meses,

no quería ver a nadie, hasta que encontré a esperanza

esperándome en la calle, ella me habló de un futuro y de luchar por el el,

me dijo: libertad te espera, ella siempre te será fiel.

Ellas, bálsamo para tu herida, la vida tiritando en una estrella, luciérnagas

que tiemblan en tu pecho. Los besos de un naufragio,

andamio que restaura los recuerdos, el sueño en el que sueñan

los cautivos. Como viejas amantes, regresan del olvido.

Has dormido ya en sus brazos, pero todo es nuevo, el hecho de

vivir deja secuelas, ellas, y como un licor suave, te envuelven.

Siempre es tarde cuando ya se han ido. Vencer del renacido en desastre, buscaste

su luz entre escombros, todo irá bien y aunque duela, toma su mano y vuela con ellas.

Percy sonrió. Aunque hacía frío, el cielo de Nueva York era de un azul claro y limpio, solo con algunas nubes grises claras, pequeñas y esponjosas. El Central Park estaba justo delante de su edificio y los árboles se veían como una gran masa frondosa; naranja, amarilla y marrón. De repente, vio pasar un *******. Volaba grácilmente y con tranquilidad. Como diciendo, 'si, tengo un sitio al que llegar, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. Prefiero disfrutar del camino que me lleva hasta allí.'. Nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención las aves, pero desde que se entero de que el ***** era el pájaro favorito de la rubia que descansaba en su cama, habían empezado a interesarle.

Miró una vez mas el cielo, escuchando la canción y sonrió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su tostada. Azul y gris. Para el, la combinación perfecta. Aunque si, por un casual, el color del cielo hubiera sido verde, tampoco habría estado nada mal.

Cerró la ventana y se dirigió a la cafetera. Preparó dos cafés y dos tostadas mas (se había terminado la suya mientras miraba por la ventana). Luego, sin oír ya la canción pero aun con ella en su cabeza, caminó por el pasillo.

Ellas. Dejaron su huella en mi, el amor y el abandono, sensaciones

que viví. Despertando así encantos, abriendo pasiones y heridas.

Ellas. Amantes de un instante o de una vida.

Ellas. Estrellas y espinas. Bellas damas que te aman o te asesinan.

Las encontré entre las esquinas, brillaban como diamantes.

Ellas. Amantes de una vida o de un instante. (x2)

Como viejas amantes, regresan del olvido.

Has dormido ya en sus brazos, pero todo es nuevo.

El hecho de vivir deja secuelas.

Ellas...

Luz. Ilusión. Indiferencia. Melancolía. Pasión. Constancia. Envidia. Soledad. Esperanza. Libertad.

Nueve adjetivos para describir, supuestamente, a la mujer perfecta.

Llegó a la habitación y se apoyó en el marco mientras miraba a la chica con pelo de princesa que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Seguía teniendo esa bella expresión de placidez y esa ligera sonrisa.

La miró durante unos instantes respirar suavemente y su mente comenzó a divagar.

¿Cual era la primera mujer? ¿El primer 'nombre'? ¿Luz? El día ya puede ser nublado o lluvioso, ya puede ser de noche o primera hora de la mañana, que cuando ella entra en una habitación o solo con que me mire, para mi ya se ilumina todo. Y cuando sonríe, ni una bombilla de docientos watios la supera. Ella me enseña a ver lo mejor cuando yo solo veo lo peor. ¿Ilusión? Ella es mi otra mitad, la que me complementa y la que hace sentir completo. No es una flor, es mucho mas que una flor, es dura y fuerte, pero es tan bella y delicada como una princesa. Para mi la ilusión es saber que ella va a venir, que ella va a estar conmigo; para mi la ilusión es simplemente escuchar su risa, su voz o verla sonreír. ¿Indiferencia? Nada en ella me provoca eso. Nada de lo que diga o haga me provoca ese sentimiento. ¿Melancolía? Sentimos juntos la melancolía de tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos. Pero tampoco nos paramos mucho a pensarlo, al fin y al cabo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero difíciles mayormente. Y ahora estamos juntos y con una vida mas o menos tranquila. Mas o menos, por que los monstruos no se dan por vencidos, aunque ahora hay menos. No me da ningún miedo llorar junto a ella, aunque su piel si que me otorga noches (y días felices). ¡Y como! ¿Pasión? Llevamos unos cuatro años juntos (cuatro increíbles años), pero pasión es lo que no nos falta. Al menos yo la sigo queriendo como el primer día. Cuando se acerca a mi, cuando nuestros labios, nuestras pieles se aproximan, se sienten... Bueno, el cerebro se me sigue derritiendo como la primera vez. Y cuando nos acostamos... Llevamos cuatro años juntos y cuando nuestras sudores, cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntan, cuando nuestros cuerpos se estremecen juntos... Sigue siendo la mejor sensación que he sentido jamás. Para mi la pasión es simplemente tenerla cerca, ella es pasión completamente. ¿Constancia? Nuestra relación no es siempre fácil, hemos pasado por baches, claro que hemos pasado por baches. Nuestros caracteres son demasiado parecidos y discutimos mucho. Muchos no darían ni un centavo por que dure nuestra relación, pero no pienso dejar que se aleje de mi. Nunca mas. No me importa lo que tenga que luchar por lo nuestro, lo que me tenga que esforzar. No me importa. Lo nuestro es demasiado importante. Ella es demasiado importante. Cuando quiero rendirme, ahi esta ella para decirme Continúa, lucha y lo lograrás Y siempre tiene razón. ¿Envidia? La mayor envidia que siento es cuando no me hace caso y habla o está con otra persona. Se que es egoísta, pero solo quiero que me preste atención a mi, quiero que sus sonrisas solo sean para mi. ¿Soledad? La única forma en que me siento solo es cuando ella no esta. Cuando no esta para, simplemente, dedicarme una sonrisa con sus labios, una sonrisa, unas palabras. La única vez que teniéndola en mente me he sentido realmente solo fueron todos esos meses que estuve sin memoria... E incluso entonces, con su rostro en mi mente, no me sentía tan mal. O puede que nunca me haya sentido peor en mi vida, por que recordarla y no poder llegar hasta ella... No me gusta sentir ese tipo de soledad. ¿Esperanza? Siempre que estoy mal, siempre que algo no va como debería ir, desde siempre ha sido ella la que me ha dado fuerzas para seguir, la que me daba la esperanza para creer que vendrían tiempos mejores. La que me da la esperanza para resistir y querer respirar una vez mas. Con ella quiero construir un futuro. ¿Libertad? Me siento libre cada vez que estamos juntos, me siento libre cada vez que despierto y la tengo a mi lado, cada vez que pienso en nosotros. Me siento libre al saber que es mía. Siento la libertad recorriendo mis venas, aun mas que el poder del mar, cada vez que nos besamos, cada vez que siento que solo existimos nosotros dos. Siento la libertad recorriéndome cada vez que nos estremecemos juntos. Siento una libertad comparable a saber que nada ni nadie jamas podrá hacerme daño. Ella puede ser mi cárcel y mi libertadora.

-¿Que estas mirando, Sesos de alga?

Percy dio un respingo y despertó de una especie de ensoñación. Joder, se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Annabeth se acababa de despertar y se había sentado en la cama. Creo que nunca me he concentrado tanto pensó Percy.

- Te he dado los buenos días - suspiró ella pacientemente, como si no fuera la primera vez que su novio se quedaba empanado mirando al infinito. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Percy se sentó al borde de ella.

- Si, perdona es que... - la miró y fue incapaz de continuar - Buenos días

Le dio un beso rápido a la vez que le ofrecía el café y el plato con las tostadas. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Puede saberse en que pensabas? - pregunto antes de darle un sorbo al café.

- Pues... ¿Tu has escuchado alguna vez la canción 'Ellas' de Nach?

- No suelo escuchar ese tipo de música - contesto la rubia con un suspiro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Percy bajaba los ojos. Sonrió - Háblame de esa canción - le pidió

Percy la miro y sonrió.

Es ella - pensó - Ella es esa mujer perfecta. No hay duda.

- Pues veras...

¡Ya esta! ¿Que les ha parecido? Bueno, el final, lo de 'pues veras...' ahi es cuando Percy le habla a Annabeth de la cancion y le explica su punto de vista. Quiza la cancion no la haya interpretado correctamente yo (o Percy xD), pero ya saben: No se trata de encontrar a la persona perfecta, se trata de encontrar una persona en la que puedas ver la perfeccion a traves de su imperfeccion, la persona que para ti es perfecta. O algo asi xD

Llebava ya tiempo dandole vueltas a esto, pero no tenia ganas de ponerme a escribir ajajjaa.

Pero bueno, al final he disfrutado escribiendolo y releyendolo, espero que vosotr s tambien lo disfruteis. Y si dejais comentarios, ya seria la hostia xD

Un Chasekiss ;))


End file.
